Microbial Beginnings
Microbial Beginnings is the first episode of Angiosperm. Transcript * (The episode starts with a meteor falling towards a planet.) * Narrator: Our one source of life... * (The meteor breaks upon hitting the atmosphere.) * Narrator: ...has arrived. * (Meteor pieces drop into the sea.) * Narrator: But is this what nature hath intended? * (The camera follows one speck as it falls in the sea.) * Narrator: We shall see... * (The particle cracks and Angiosperm swims out.) * Angiosperm: Blub blub blub (moans) look, you see these little pathetic fangs coming out of me? Those are my jaws, yes, I can talk, don't view me as a freak show exhibit, okay, muchachos? * (Meco splashes by Angiosperm.) * Meco: Hello, greeny phantom! * Angiosperm: Ugh, thanks a lot, you got primal slime all over me! * Meco: Well technically we're all swimming a big primal blob of soup, so... * Angiosperm: HEY LOOK ANOTHER METEOR! * Meco: Where? * (Another meteorite hits the water, than fractures, revealing Tim.) * Tim: Yo wussup fellow fricks. * Angiosperm: ...is "frick" even a word? Whatever, let's just find some food; if we don't, we're all dead. * Meco: Wait, if I don't eat I'll die? * Angiosperm: After a while, yeah. Let's try and find some food; are you an herby or a carny? * Meco: The hell's an herby? And you mean the Halfling type of carny, right? * Tim: (Sigh) I think he means to ask you "Are an herbivore or a carnivore?". * Meco: Strictly herbivore, if you can't tell by my little filter mouth thingy. * Angiosperm: Alright, Veggietale, let's get you some plant matter to feed on. * (Cut to them reaching a gathering of small green plant matter.) * Angiosperm: Eat up. * Meco: Hail nah I ain't eating that that friggin' algae lookin' crap. * Angiosperm: "Friggin" ain't a word, either, I hope you understand that. * Meco: Whatever, I'm not eating it, I don't eat bacteria for a living. * Angiosperm: Did you just hear a word I told you earlier? If you don't eat, you're gonna die- * Tim: Wait, we're cells, right? * Meco: Yeah, Timmy Turner, why? * Tim: Than how is there plants here? They're made of tissue, and tissue is made of cells, so- * Angiosperm: (Sigh) Artistic licenses, Tim, artistic licenses. * Meco: What were we doing again? * Angiosperm: Eat the damn plants. * Meco: Ugh, fine. (Meco eats the plant dots) Hey, this is actually... pretty good! * Angiosperm: You see? Don't judge a book by it's cover, whateveryourname is! * Meco: Meco. * Angiosperm: Mecca? * Meco: No. * Angiosperm: Mickey? * Meco: NO. * Angiosperm: ...Morocco? * Meco: IT'S MECO! * Angiosperm: I know, I'm just messin' with ya. * Tim: I'm Tim, by the way. * Angiosperm: I think we already know that by now. * Tim: Wha? (Flashback to Meco saying, "Yeah, Timmy Turner, why?".) Oh... * Angiosperm: It's Angiosperm. * Meco: (Meco chuckles a little.) * Angiosperm: Huh? * Meco: (Meco breaks down laughing.) * Angiosperm: WHAT'S SO FUNNY? * Meco: AngioSPERM! * Angiosperm: Yeah yeah, I get it, but Angiosperm is an actual scientific term for flowering plants- * Meco: Wait, you're an herbivore, than? Or a plant person? * Angiosperm: No, BIOMECHA, I'm a carnivore. * Tim: I'm both! * Angiosperm: We didn't ask you to tell us how much more privileged you are than us, Timmy Neutron. * Tim: Oh. * Angiosperm: I'll try and find some meat, Meco and you stay here, I guess. * Meco: Farewell, semen Aang! * Angiosperm: (Grumbles) It's Angiosperm. * Meco: Him too. * (Angiosperm finds a gathering of lumps of flesh.) * Angiosperm: Mmm, the bloodstained skin and organs of cells past; my favorite! * (Angiosperm munches on the meat wedges. A scream is heard.) * Angiosperm: Either someone's shouting or I'm just hearing sh*t. * Shad: WHOA! * Angiosperm: Oh hey, Crash Bandicook. * Goldy: RAAAA! * Angiosperm: Stand back, you piss colored predator! * (Angiosperm bites Goldy.) * Goldy: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSS! * (Goldy gets scared, and swims away.) * Angiosperm: All in a days work of saving the innocent. * (Poker is murdered by Cruncher.) * Angiosperm: Dammit. * (Angiosperm swims over to Poker's death place.) * Angiosperm: Wait, is that a spike? * (Angiosperm grabs the spike in his jaw.) * Angiosperm: IT IS! I FOUND A SPIKE! I FOUND A- * (Angiosperm is mauled away by a Cruncher.) * Angiosperm: Crap. * (Cut back to Meco and Tim eating a few plants.) * Meco: Jesus, Angiosperm has been gone for a while. * Tim: Don't say his name in vain! * Meco: Wait, you're creationist? * Tim: Yeah of course I am, doggo. * Meco: Dude, the comet brought you here only one hundred thousand years ago! * Tim: Jesus sent it. * Meco: Hey, that's actually a really reasonable philosophy. * Tim: Yeah. (Tim eats another bit of algae and moans.) * Meco: What's wrong? * (Tim expands to 1½ his size.) * Tim: Ugh, growth spurt. * Meco: Hey, consider yourself lucky. I haven't even hit mine yet. * (Meco eats two more plant chunks and bloats to 1½ of his size as well.) * Meco: Never mind that. * (Angiosperm swims in screaming.) * Angiosperm: Guys, guys! * Meco: What, Ang? * Angiosperm: There's a predator attacking us! * (Cruncher swims in.) * Angiosperm: OH SH*T, IT'S THE PREDATOR! * (Cruncher tries eating Meco, but merely pokes him.) * Meco: Dude, he's harmless. * Angiosperm: YOU'RE FIFTY F**KING MILLIMETERS! I'M STILL A DWARF! * Meco: Alright, alright, but you have a spike, so... * Angiosperm: BIG MOUTH THERE HAS A... BIG MOUTH! WHAT DO I HAVE OVER HIM? * Tim: Fine. (Tim pushes a piece of rubble in front of them.) You will not kill the little one. * (Cruncher bites Tim's eye.) * Tim: HOLY CRAP, NOT THE EYE! KILL HIM! * (Angiosperm swims in an impales Cruncher through the back.) * Cruncher: (Barks multiple times) Goddammit. * (Cruncher explodes into a mess of pink/purple blood.) * Angiosperm: Yay! I slayed the beast. * (Angiosperm feeds on the flesh hunks left of Cruncher.) * Angiosperm: I'm not feeling so good. * Meco: GET DOWN, I THINK HE'S GOING TO EXPLODE. * (Angiosperm swells up to 1½, as well.) * Angiosperm: Guess I'm on my growth spurt as well. * (All three of them laugh.) * Tim: Could be worse; you could have gotten on your period. * Angiosperm: Yeah no guys don't have those. * (A blue glow is seen.) * Meco: Wait, who is that? * Unknown Cell: Welcome to the second age of our time, young cells. * (Fade to black.) Reception Microbial Beginnings received mixed to negative reception.Category:TV show episodes Category:Angiosperm Category:Angiosperm Episodes Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears